Traditionally, data is often stored in memory in distributed/scattered/segmented form to be transferred to or from a device. For example, the device may view memory as a contiguous address space and may request a specific data pointer in the memory where data is to be sent or received. However, current techniques for identifying data pointers in memory have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current methodologies for identifying data pointers in memory may take a relatively long time to proceed and may therefore result in power and performance losses within a system. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.